Sadness
by Kisa167
Summary: Running away from his own home, Naruto goes to Iruka in seek of help. Who hurt such a small child? please R


A small boy sat in the corner of the room he trembled slightly blood seeping down his rounded face that was swelling quite a bit. He crawled with fear towards the window. The man that beat him would be back soon, he didn't know who he was, why he tried to kill him or why he did all those terrible things to him. Tears streamed down Naruto's hopeless face, he opened the window quietly and lifted his right knee to the window sill getting his shaky hands to grab hold of the sides and pulling himself out of his own house. He was scared.

The young blonde broke out in a sprint the moment he was out the window, He ran for somewhere with lots of people. He went to his second favourite spot, Ichiraku Ramen.

Soon arriving at the small shop, he sat down at the ramen bar, tears still staining his face he waited for the shopkeeper to come out. Naruto got slightly tired of waiting then he remembered Iruka-sensei.

-00-

A smiling brunette playfully ruffled the blonde's hair, making it messy and more out of place than it already was. "It's okay you're not hurt are you?" He asked. Naruto wasn't hurt, just scared shitless, almost being killed took its toll on a 4 year old. "It's okay, if someone threatens you like that again, tell me right away, I'll take care of it! I'll protect you!" Iruka said proudly.

-00-

Naruto wiped away his tears, it was painful but he had to be able to see to find his sensei. He ran towards Iruka's house since the academy was closed for the day, it being a Saturday.

He ran toward the front door, he knocked repeatedly, tears really coming down now. "Iruka-Sensei!!" Naruto cried leaning against the door. He fell to his knees holding his head, it was pounding from the pain. He cried for about fifteen more minutes, before Iruka came home. But by then he had fallen asleep on his Sensei's front porch.

-00-

Iruka had made Naruto a hot cup of tea, and some instant Ramen, leaving both tea and the bowl on a side table next to the incliner chair he sat the blonde on. "You were beaten up pretty bad huh Naruto…? Who did this to you?" He asked obviously not getting an answer, for the boy was still asleep. He wiped the scratches and blood covered bruises away with a warm clothe cleaning and tending to the injured boy. Iruka had just started wrapping gauze bandages around Naruto's left arm, where a deep infected gash was. That's about when the named blonde opened his eyes, he looked at Iruka for a few seconds wondering where he was. Then he actually SAW Iruka sitting in front of him. He jolted up straight tears immediately rimming his eyes, "IRUKA!" Naruto cried jumping at the chuunin. Iruka's eyes widened his arms just barley grasping onto Naruto's small frame. As the boy hit him, he let himself fall, the boy landing on his chest.

"Naruto are you alright? What happened?!" Iruka was worried for his young student.

"I-I WAS SCARED IRUKA-SENSEI!" Naruto clung to his sensei, holding on for all his life was worth; to him it seemed that was nothing to most people. He cried long and hard, dampening Iruka's vest. He sniffled and started to calm down as Iruka stroked the blonde head in a tranquillizing matter.

Iruka sighed, picking up the small child; he brought him to the kitchen where he sat the boy down on one of his favourite cushy chairs. He kneeled down to Naruto's height, "Naruto, I want you to tell me exactly what happened, that made you so scared!" Iruka held the blondes knees lightly with his left hand, while holding Naruto's chin up so that they made eye contact. Iruka's gaze wasn't uncomfortable and it wasn't frightening.

Naruto looked at Iruka, nodding he started his small explanation, "H-h-he h-hurt me …" Naruto trailed off because he started sobbing uncontrollably. He felt a firm grip on the back of his head, and he was pulled down to a warm embrace. He clasped his arms around his sensei's neck and shook internally. 'I can't breathe!' Naruto thought as he choked out more sobs. He sucked in a breath of air, calming down a little; he pulled away from Iruka and looked at the brunette. "Why does everyone hate me?"

Iruka Umino sighed, "If everyone hated you Naruto, I wouldn't be here! You know, there are people who want to be friends with you, but are too shy or scared to get to know you." He patted the boys head, "And who hurt you? I'll kill him!" Iruka was starting to seethe with anger now.

Naruto had his childish features pressed against Iruka's chest still silently sobbing. 'No 'Ruka-sensei you'll get in trouble!' Naruto barely breathed.

"Do you know who it is that hurt you Naruto?" Iruka asked calmly "Do you know his name? Anything like that."

He clutched onto Iruka's neck once again, "I- I don't know his name." Naruto choked, "A-All I know, is he-he's still in my house…" Naruto whispered quietly into Iruka's chuunin vest.

Iruka let go of Naruto a little bit and looked at the blondes features. He held the blue eyed boys head up. "Naruto, I'm going to bring you to one of my friends' house and they will take care of you until I come back!" Iruka said softly Naruto. The sunny haired boy looked scared, so Iruka explained. "Naruto, if this guy is in your house, I'm going to get rid of him. But I can't bring you with me! You could get hurt, so I'm bringing you my really good friends house." Iruka pulled Naruto into a hug before standing. He smiled warmly at the small boy picking him up carefully. Iruka kept hold of Naruto with his left arm firmly, and then picked up a soft blue blanket. Iruka used this fabric to wrap around the silky blondes body. Naruto held onto Iruka gently as he leaned his head against him.

Naruto looked up at the brunette and almost whispered, "Be careful Iruka-sensei. You know him… I know you do." The blue eyed boy then hid his face in the tall brown haired mans shoulder. The blonde heard Iruka say something and Naruto let himself be carried to where ever Iruka wanted to take him and he soon fell asleep.

Iruka strained his ears to listen to Naruto's words. His eyes widened slightly when Naruto spoke. "Naruto it's okay, I'll be fine!" He smiled into Naruto's hair. Iruka locked the door behind him and walked up the dusty road. "You're getting big Naruto! Geeze!" He smiled as he walked towards his good friends house. He cradled Naruto in his left arm and knocked on the door with his right. He waited for a few minutes before the door opened.

As the door slid open a taller man with messy silver hair came out wearing nothing but a mask and boxers. "Do you know what time it is?" The guy said groggily finally peeking open his only eye that showed through his mask. "Iruka? What's wrong?"

The dark haired male tilted his head to the side slightly. "I need your help." Iruka held the blonde up a little more than before and looked down gesturing for Kakashi to do the same. The small boy was snoozing lightly with a small puff of warm air leaving his lips every now and again.

"With what?" Kakashi asked eyeing the whiskered boy a little. "Do I need to do any hard labour?" The older nin asked innocently.

Iruka smiled and pulled Naruto back to his chest. "No, I'll be doing all of that I just need you to watch over him for me."

Kakashi once again eyed the bundle of blue and yellow. "Once again do I have to DO anything?" He poked at Iruka's cheek lightly.

"No, just sleep and check on him every now and then!" the brunette shook Naruto a little bit. "Naruto, wake up." The small blonde cracked open an eye and peered at Iruka for a moment, before shutting it quickly. "Naruto! I want you to meet my friend he will take care of you while I go and check for that guy. "

Naruto opened both eyes his grip on Iruka was back. "I dun't want you to go! He'll hurt you too 'Ruka" Naruto's frame started to shake and tears started to fill his eyes and fall down his cheeks.

"Where exactly are you going Iruka-chan?" Kakashi inquired looking worried now. "Get inside and explain more clearly. Where it's warm." Iruka nodded and stepped inside with the small tearful boy in his arms.

"Alright here's how it is I found Naruto on my front porch, He was bleeding and his wrist is swollen. He has a twisted ankle and bruises everywhere. So when he woke up I made him tell me where he got them all from. He told me that a male that I supposedly know did this to him. Now I'm going to Naruto's house to get rid of the person who hurt MY BABY!" Iruka was furious. That was not going to define his anger at all. His anger was beyond furious.

"No need to yell, you'll wake "your baby." Kakashi teased. Iruka blushed when he realized what he had said. "I'll go in your place to his house. I'm stronger than you what if you get hurt?" The silver haired man smiled through his mask as he stroked the brunettes' cheek. "I don't want my Iruka-chan getting hurt."

"But, You said you were tired!" Iruka pointed out. "What if you make a mistake?"

"But I won't, I just didn't know what you wanted..." Kakashi smirked, "You two sleep here for tonight. I'll get rid of the bad guy." Iruka nodded agreeing that it would be safer in the copy-nin's home than in his own.

"Thank-you, Kakashi. Come back safely."


End file.
